


the best relationships begin at starbucks

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [12]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: AU where janis goes through the starbucks drive-thru and cady is working at the window
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Kudos: 17





	the best relationships begin at starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda like AUs as it turns out
> 
> this is inspired by a tik tok. in case anyone was wondering.

"Have a nice day," Cady said as she handed the customer their coffee, trying to inject as much emotion into her voice as possible. Which was difficult, because working at the Starbucks drive-thru was possibly the most boring job in the universe. She sighed as she sorted out the bills into the cash register. The next car pulled up to the window, and Cady turned to face the driver, forcing a smile onto her face. "Hello, how are- whoa." Cady froze upon seeing the driver of the car.

The girl smiling up at her was gorgeous. She had dark brown eyes, and her hair was dyed blonde at the ends. She was wearing a patched-up jean jacket that was covered in little doodles and splashes of paint. Cady realized she was staring and gave herself a little shake. "Sorry. Um, your order will be ready in a minute."

"Thanks." The girl smiled. Cady nodded distractedly.

"Hey Aaron, what's the hold up?" she called over her shoulder. Aaron grinned at her. 

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to ask out that girl."

"What?" Cady hissed. "I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Cady turned back to the girl in the car. "That'll be 5.50, ma'am."

"Ma'am, huh?" The girl smirked as she fished a credit card out of the pocket of her jacket. "Just call me Janis."

"Okay," Cady squeaked, taking the card with shaking fingers. "I'm Cady." She swiped the card and handed it back to Janis. "Um. No homo, but you're beautiful."

Janis looked surprised, but smiled. From somewhere behind Cady, Aaron hissed, "No homo? Why would you say that? Yes, homo! Much homo! You are gay!"

Cady made a swiping motion at him.

Janis was grinning at her. "Why no homo?"

Cady's eyes widened. "I don't actually know."

"Good lord," Aaron groaned. "You are so useless." He shoved Cady aside. "Here's your coffee."

Janis laughed and accepted the cup. "Thanks. You remind me of my friend."

"Your friend is also way too involved in everyone else's business?" Cady asked, pushing Aaron away from the window.

"Well, yeah."

Cady picked up a pen. "Tell you what. Why don't we finish this conversation another time when a bunch of coffee deprived people aren't on the verge of starting a riot?" she nodded to the line of cars behind Janis's.

"Yeah, probably a wise choice."

"Give her your number!" Aaron shouted.

"I'm working on it!" Cady shouted back. She scribbled her number down on a coffee cup sleeve and handed it to Janis. "Enjoy your coffee. Courtesy of a bunch of useless gays."

"The best kind."

"Of course."

From somewhere in the line, someone honked their car horn. Janis stuck a hand out the window and flipped them off.

"That was probably not the best thing to do, right?" Janis glanced at Cady. 

Cady made a face. "Probably not. You better hit the gas before you get killed."

Janis nodded. "People love their coffee, I guess. This job must be exhausting."

"Oh," Cady shrugged, winking at Janis. "It's not so bad."


End file.
